Picking up the Pieces
by SevenTowers
Summary: Rated for some language and situations that may arise in later chapters. This new chapter is from Rikku's POV. please R
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Hey it's Seventowers here with another story! I want to thank everyone that reviewed my other story, lots of love to you and I hope that you like this one just as much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2, or any other characters I may have ripped from other Final Fantasy games. Thank you.

This is not a crossover, just a slight AU on the X and X-2 game stories. While I will not be following the X-2 story line but I will certainly be taking some of the characters and inserting them into this story. I'm also trying to work with different characters' viewpoints.

Chapter 1- Musings

I don't know what hurts worse. The fact that he is gone or that I am still alive. They say hindsight is 20/20 and now that I look back I see that is true. Wondering how many times did he try to tell me he knew of his fate. I look back and realize that it wasn't until the very end he knew, when he touched the prayer child. Sadly though, in order to keep one promise, he had to break others. He told me he would find a way, and he did… at the cost of his own life. As I watched him go I found myself in a state of shock or grief, maybe both. After my final declaration to him, I didn't say a word for nearly two weeks, until it was time for my speech in Luca. The relief on everyone's faces when I said 'I'm ready' still clearly forms in my mind's eye.

It's been two months now, since my guardians and I defeated Yevon and his twisted creation, and things are changing rapidly. I am not sure how to handle everything, and if it weren't for my remaining guardians' silent understanding and support, I don't know how I would even be holding up.

I hear the rustling of my tent flap and I without even looking up I know who it is, just by the sounds of her movements. Khimari taught me how to do that…

"Hey, Lu. You put a good one on me last night, didn't you." It wasn't a question. I even spared her a grateful smile, when I finally turned to face the woman that I have come to consider my sister.

"You were pushing yourself to hard again, dear. I had to do something to make sure you get enough rest." The red-eyed woman replied with a snort and continued with a sly smile of her own, "Lord knows, if I waited for you to ask for it, the time would be well past midnight."

The 'it' she is referring to is a sleep spell, something I haven't been able to do on my own since Sin's defeat. At least not very well, I can generally catch about an hour before I wake up again without it. It's not even nightmares doing it, I… just wake up. It could be depression I suppose, but I have heard rumors that other former summoners' have been suffering the same thing. Two have already taken their own lives, and if the situation I was in was just a bit different I might be tempted to do the same. The reason for this deep depression is the absence of the Aeons' massive presence in our minds. Even our soul's seems to have been bound in some way to the Fayth. After receiving news of the two suicides, it was decided that the remaining ex-summoners were to be watched carefully until a way was discovered to help us fill that gaping void in ourselves. Lulu and the others, and a good majority of Spira, have been hovering around me non-stop, scared I'll do something stupid. I won't lie, it gets a bit annoying; ok it is very annoying. They won't say it, but I know they think that because Tidus left the way he did, that I might be even more tempted to join him. It hasn't been easy, I can't fully explain the bond a summoner shares with their Aeons. I can only describe it as… fulfilling. I guess it is kind of like loosing a limb, but worse. With their deaths and while I was doing their sending, I literally felt most of my 'will' and 'purpose' for living being sent with them.

Some may even ask why I have held on so long, anyhow. While others still may speculate that a High Summoner is different than normal people and therefore probably immune to such disparities. I am here to tell you, that's BULLSHIT. Heh, it would shock those people wanting to sanctify me if they could read my mind. But I digress, the reason I will not take my life so selfishly is because Tidus knowingly ended his in order to keep his promise that I would live. I still don't fully believe he is dead. I prefer to think of this separation as a test of sorts. I think of it as, he ended his TIME in the waking word. There, yes that sounds much better.

Quickly setting out some glasses I ask "Want some tea?" hoping my face doesn't show any of my inner musings, while I wait for her reply.

"Yes, thank you. Just what I need this morning." Wow… Lulu answered that rather cheerfully. I cut my eyes over at her with a look that I know clearly communicates that I know that something is amiss. I can't help but set some bait to get to the truth.

"Hmm, did someone have a good ni… I mean evening?" I ask playfully with a smile. Poor Lu, she looks so relieved at my act of levity. Of course, not all of it is an act. I had my first real laugh last night as I say Lulu invite Wakka into her hut. His was way later than propriety would allow such thing between two unmarried people. That was, of course, before she slipped into my hut unheard and waylaid me with a sleep spell.

Lulu then game me a smile, the likes of which I hadn't seen from her since before Chappu died! She must have noticed my shock because I nearly knocked over the tea set I was preparing. Then she laughed! She laughed out loud!

Quickly setting down the set before I broke what remains of my mother's china, I rushed to the obviously delirious black mage's side in hopes to find out what was wrong. Hopefully it wasn't terminal and I could somehow alleviate the problem before it becomes worse. Surely this wasn't healthy for her. Shockingly enough, my actions only provided to provoke the woman into a fit of giggles. GIGGLES, I say!

Slapping my hands away, thankfully for MY sanity, she regains some semblance of self control, "Really, Yuna, nothing's wrong. Now sit down before I change my mind about asking you to be my maid of honor."

My jaw must have dropped, had to have dropped clear down to the floor. I knew it was coming just by the way they had been acting around each other, when they thought no one was looking. I know my arms were useless at this point, but somehow I managed to slump down into one of the dining room chairs before the room started spinning. I knew it was coming, honestly. Even I was surprised at my reaction. So, being female, and being the one that always wants everyone to be happy I…

"That's great, Lu. I knew something has been going on with the way you to have been slipping off!" I found that once I physically shook the shock away, that talking excitedly came a whole lot easier. Leaning forward, "When are you planning to have it? Where? When do we go dress shopping? OH, I can't wait to tell Rikku!" which is who I know I must possess a strong resemblance to at this moment for all my carrying on. "I'll bet she will know what to do for the bachelorette party." I had to add that one in. She probably doesn't know what one is, Tidus was teasing me about it one of those times he got to talking about when we were to get married. Once we 'take out this Sin, thing, of course!'

"Bachelorette party?" She asked, but she must have noticed where my thoughts have turned to. Even if I did just think about him for a moment. I swear anything and everything is able to trigger a memory unbidden. At least I have them though. Shaking off the melancholy I put on a smile in order to give her a proper explanation.

"Yes, a party. The night before the wedding a few of your friends will steal you away to have a night of fun before the 'Big Day', to help shake off wedding day jitters." I couldn't help but grin as I said this. Lulu is obviously happy with this reaction and didn't object at all to this party idea of mine. Heh, who knows, I may be reviving a thousand year dead custom.

I have to shake away further memories of that particular conversation with Tidus. Parts truly were too painful for me to remember, and I certainly didn't want to ruin Lulu's moment. "Oh drat, the tea will be getting cold if I don't serve it already!" I must be highly amusing this morning, because she is laughing at me again!

Remembering my earlier questions, she starts to give me the details, "It will be held next month. Here, of course, silly. We go shopping in three days. I've already sent word for Rikku to meet us in Bevelle then, but you are the first person I have told. So this should be a pleasant surprise for the girl." I looked at her in amazement first then gave her a big hug and a thank you. Lulu must have known I was about to cry cause she gently averted my attention back to the task I had set out to do. "I believe the tea is getting cold?" She asks playfully with just a hint of her normal personality coloring her tones.

Once served, we just sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. I lean back in my chair, close my eyes and just bathe in the sounds and scents of Besaid. By the Fayth I love this island.

"Yuna? Are you alright?" Darn it, I always end up making them worry, especially Lu.

"I'm fine, Lulu. Just thinking about how much I love this island. I guess I am just taking in some of the things that others may take for granted. Did you realize that the air here always smells of a mixture of gardenias, sea water, and a hint of honeysuckle?" I never once opened my eyes as I said this, only made the gesture with my hand to show that I only smell a pinch of honeysuckle. I finally do open my eyes to see Lu smiling sadly at me, yet at the same time with complete understanding.

I don't know what I would do without them. It is at this moment, in the quiet sheltering embrace of my hut, I promise myself that I will tell Lulu everything after they get back from their honeymoon. Heh, and with Rikku's help I am going to plan one sure to leave them speechless!

Ok, this is the end of chapter 1. I hope that everyone likes it, but I love good honest reviews! Don't hesitate to tear it apart if you want to. :D

Come on. I can take it. LOL I would also like to note that I will be centering on Wakka and Lulu for the next 2 chapters and any suggestions you want to throw my way is greatly appreciated. just email me at sevenbrokentowers at yahoo dot com. hehe had to type it in that way.

Lots of love,

Seventowers


	2. Chapter 2: Words to Live By

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy anything… Although I can dream, can't I?

Note: This chapter was cut in half by my darling proofreader. He claim's that Rikku deserves her own chapter, and I have to agree with him. So, in short, this chapter is a tiny one, and I will post the revised Rikku chapter in a couple of days. As soon as the perfectionist says I haven't murdered the English language and gives his final approval.

:D

Chapter 2: Words to Live By

Lulu's POV

I'm getting married! I want to shout it from the roof tops over one of those Al-Bhed things Rikku calls a megaphone. Of course, I don't, the reserved side of my nature recoils at the thought. They'd ship me to the Bevelle Temple in a straight jacket, sure in the knowledge that I finally lost it.

Yuna's reaction is my biggest thrill. At first, I thought I had sent the girl into shock, but she quickly shook it off. It was perfect! I really need to let my guards down around her more. She actually thought I had taken ill. Funny how she didn't ask who proposed to me, I guess Wakka and I weren't as discreet as we thought. Of course, Yuna is one of the most perceptive people I know. Ah well, sitting in her dining room giggling and talking about the wedding plans made it feel like we were all kids again. It was absolutely refreshing to see her drop that false front and laugh.

She was thinking of him, though. I can tell. You don't know someone for eleven years and not learn how to read her like a book. Khimari taught more that just Yuna how to listen and distinguish the differences between tiny movements and read body language. She does manage to hide it well, though. Too bad for her, we all can tell when she is hiding something. I wonder if she will ever tell me everything that happened between her and Tidus. I won't pry, and I haven't. Something happened though. Guiltily, I wonder if by my actions toward Tidus, at the start of her pilgrimage, that she feels I would look down on her for anything they may have shared. I don't think anyone would find fault with her for seeking comfort before facing what should have been her death. Looking back, I can honestly say the only thing I had against him was his appearance. It pained me, at first. But damn that boy was, no is, likeable. Like Rikku, fervently prey to whatever powers that be that he comes back.

On an even more depressing note, we have been terrified for her health and her safety, especially from the disturbing reports of suicides that have been coming in. We haven't told Yuna, but we have had reports of a growing number of Yevonite radicals seeking to eliminate the Al-Bhed impurity. Their doctrine teaches that any person with known Al-Bhed lineage should be immediately put to death.

My what a disturbing turn in my thoughts. On to the happiness! THE WEDDING! Wakka really is a sweet man, slightly more intelligent than he looks. Slightly. He makes me feel complete, not to mention protected. Somehow he knows, that despite my walls, I still want someone to take care of me once in a while. Lord knows the man needs someone to take care of him day in day out. I swear I'll get him to wear something other than that uniform one day! I think I'll start with our wedding.

I laugh softly and start to feel him stir. My, I have been bad. Oh well, I don't really care what the world thinks anymore. I guess that is what happens when you discover that everything you have ever been taught is a lie. Hmm, I really do need to get him moving before the village starts to wake up. I may not care what the world thinks, but that doesn't mean I want my laundry aired for the world to see either.

Today we go to Bevelle and I nee to go get Yuna up and moving. She would sleep well into the afternoon if I forget to remove that sleep spell. Oh this is going to be such a fun day! I wonder if I can shock her further and wear something other than black. Maybe that green blouse and the khaki pants she gave me before the pilgrimage. Oh yes, this could be a fun habit to get into.

Wakka's POV

Man, I must be glutton for punishment! Now I'm not having second thoughts, but it gives a man a moment to reflect when your wife to be casts waterga on you to get you out of her bed and out of her house. I don't have hard feelings though. She was laughing like we all used to when we was younger and that makes me feel… I don't know. Never been the one to be good at expressing things. Not that I'll admit that in front of her, ya.

She said Yuna took the news good and I am now free to tell everyone. WOMEN! Always got to complicate things. But oh well, got to keep them happy or they'll make your life hell. That and she can get real scary with her spells.

I get the next few days free from wedding plans. YES! Not that I'm complaining or even having second thoughts, but geesh, let a man pop the question and suddenly they want your opinion on everything. She never wanted my opinion on anything before. Why is it so important to know if I like gardenias or hibiscus better? If I say hibiscus, she gives me THE LOOK. If I say I like them both, she accuses me of being indecisive. It's a good thing I love that woman more that blitzball, the air I breathe, cupcakes . . .

Okay, I admit it. I'm whipped. I love every minute, even when she's angry. Still going to enjoy this break though and maybe she'll get Yuna to talk to her. I hope so.

I have never said anything, but I know Tidus tried to marry her. Hell, when he told me I don't know if I wanted to hug him, or bounce World Champion off his idiotic head about fifty… no a hundred times in a row. So I did what comes natural, ya. I put him in a head lock and said, "So you think your good enough to be blood, ya?" He laughed and shrugged me off and then told me what had happened. Seems no one will marry folks that's been pronounced heretics and proclaimed enemies of Yevon. I was so mad, that for the first time in my life I swore against Yevon. He said he was going to keep trying though. I never got to ask if he succeeded, and then it was to late. To be honest, I haven't been able to figure out how to approach Yuna about it either. I haven't told Lu, and I won't tell her. Figure that is Yuna's job, not mine. I don't know if Lu will zap me because I didn't brain Tidus, or roast me because I didn't tell her sooner. I love her, but man I don't understand her. Do know one thing though; when in doubt, keep your Big Fat Mouth shut.

Finished chapter 2

So Good? Bad? Be honest with me here. I would also like to thank my reviewers :D.

Laney1, xEbonyX13X, and F-chan1: thank you all :D and please keep an eye out. Chapter 3 is already written, because it was originally supposed to be part of this chapter, but Rikku deserves her spotlight, right? Anyhow I will probably be updating again tonight or tomorrow, so see ya'll then.


	3. Chapter 3: The Importance of Being Rikk...

REVISED!!!!

A.N.: I don't know what happened. The original chapter 3 that I posted was the one that I didn't correct all of my spelling and grammar errors in. My husband pointed it out to me and I removed the buggy chapter and here is the CLEARER version. I can't believe I did that.

01010101010101010101

A.N.: This one is a bit longer and a complete rewrite from what it was originally intended to be. I did this one a bit differently also, than from the first two chapters. I won't spoil it, just let you see for yourself. Also, the next two chapters where originally apart of this one, but in the spirit of making the fiction have better flow and to make sure the story line stays clear, is the reason for the rewrite. Again sorry for the delay, but I am sure you will think that it was worth it in the long run.

01010101010101010101

Chapter 3: The Importance of Being Rikku

Day 72 A.S. Yes, A.S. stands for After Sin

It seems the majority of the world has taken to a new calendar system. A new era has begun, with a new High Summoner to reign over it. I don't envy her one bit. She can't even grieve without it becoming public knowledge, which is why she is so quiet, I suppose. Of course, she has been in one spotlight or another her entire life. First for being half Al-Bhed, then for being the High Summoner's daughter, let's just hide the fact your mom was Al-Bhed, ok dear? . . . And now, for bringing the eternal calm.

It has been two and a half months since we have parted, and I have to say I have seen some sides of Spira that even surprises me. That's considerable, considering that as little as two months ago, I was one of the inferior.

I always knew, that when a Yevonite married an Al-Bhed, they were both shunned. What surprised me was how the children were treated. I guess I shouldn't have been. Yuna once told me that she preferred not to think of her childhood in Bevelle. By the Fayth, to be a half Al-Bhed child in Bevelle makes me wake up with cold chills at night when the thought passes across my mind. I never questioned Yuna about her childhood, but hell . . . If a 'half-breed' near Djose is treated like scum, even by other Al-Bhed, then I can only imagine the hell that is Bevelle.

What really infuriates me is the bigotry of my own people! How can a self respecting Al-Bhed man, woman, or child, treat any human being as being less than they are when we ourselves face persecution on a daily basis? Unreal!

I will always remember the look on everyone's faces, when Yuna introduced me as her cousin. One lady, point blank, asked her how was that possible. With pride, I can tell you, without missing a beat, Yuna told exactly how that was possible. Hehe, all because the temple guard would not let me enter with the High Summoner. 'I will not enter any place that will not allow my cousin to enter with me.' I will remember that forever!

While, I have noticed, that since her mixed heritage has become common knowledge, it has become considerably easier for Al-Bhed, mixed and pure, to move and work in Spira. There is still a group that is out for us. I won't say small, because it probably isn't a tiny organization, and one we should be looking out for.

Another thing I have learned in my short fifteen years of life is the following: People are STUPID! The individual can be caring, compassionate, and thoughtful; however, put a group of people together and the person with the least amount of sense suddenly becomes the alpha male. Notice I said male, I have also noticed that women as a whole have considerably more sense then men. This thought is leading somewhere I assure you, and it absolutely makes me sick to put it down in words.

Someone tried to kill me! Not just me, but my entire group! Father was furious, of course, but proud that his 'little girl' was big enough to take care of herself. Well duh, dad, I did help defeat Sin, but anyway. . . The idiots tried to take on a group of fully armed Al-Bhed, with ME as the section leader. Pleeeease, I've fought tougher fiends at the age of five in Bikanel, than the fight those misguided fools sought to give.

What really Pissed me off, though, was what the leader shouted as they attacked.

"For the purity and enlightenment of Spira!"

Just what in the name of the Fayth is that supposed to mean? Well, purity I understand. We have always been the unclean, unguided, and unaccepted of Spira, but enlightenment? That burns me up!

Let me record, here and now, fundamental proof of the Al-Bhed's superior enlightenment. Let us start with what most children know before the age of ten.

What does 'ampacity' mean? Why, it is the amount of flowing current (in amperes) that a conductor can carry continuously for specific use conditions and does not exceed the temperature rating of the conductor! Hah! Fundamental electrical sciences.

What is a branch circuit? You may ask and I am hired to explain. It is the conductors that originate from the load side of a fuse or circuit breaker and extend on to provide power for the entire circuit in a particular run.

Of course, all this may confuse YOU, but not a child of my tribe. I could rattle off basic properties of electricity and how they apply to circuits, breakers, system operations etc. by the time I was seven. This used to tickle my father to no end. I didn't find out until much later that I had committed to memory at the age of seven that our instructors didn't start teaching other children till twelve. Heh, go figure. Gippal and Brother, feeling left out, set out to make me miserable, so in retaliation, I set out to out shine them both. Put together! I succeeded until I heard about my misguided cousin and what my father proclaimed her 'fool's errand.' But I digress, I believe I was talking bout the obvious intellectual superiority of my people.

I could tell you so much about electrical engineering, like magnetic fields are created in a conductor when a current flows though it; or that a mutual inductance is the linkage of flux between two coils or conductors, caused by the current flowing within one or both of the coils or conductors. I could tell you all that, and more, but I won't. For the simple reason, that there is not enough pages in this book to describe, in detail, my knowledge of electrical, chemical, and biological engineering. Not to mention my love of tinkering and the theories of my own that I have recorded elsewhere.

"The pursuit of knowledge and self awareness is the truest, purest of sciences. May only the brave and open minded, venture forth."

My mother said that, and I will never cease to strive for the true realization of that lofty ideal.

That doesn't mean I can't have fun on that trip, does it? Of course not. It's just hard, really hard, to remember to always be open minded and positive, when folks are TRYING TO KILL YOU!

**insert deep breathe here…**

On a positive note, I have been invited to go shopping with Yuna and Lulu. Haha! Maybe we can get Lu to buy something that isn't black! And even though we will be in Bevelle, I will not let anything ruin the three of us from having a good time. My other goal, is to make sure Yuna 'MEJAC ED IB!' which loosely means 'live it up!' I have been so worried about her, but I haven't been able to stay with her like I really wanted. As daughter of Cid, and apparently 'heir apparent' (Brother sure isn't fit) I have an obligation to hire myself out as a teacher to the people of Spira so they don't hurt themselves trying to use machina, or machines as we are calling them now. Of course, my next step is to send all monetary gains back to base camp for the eventual rebuilding of 'Home'. I am not complaining, but I am about to be sixteen, Yuna is approaching her seventeenth birthday, we just defeated Sin and well I guess what I am trying to say is, "We are to young for this shit!" Really, we are going to be old before we are allowed to do anything we want to do.

Well, that about sums up my rant for today. I have some gadgets to fix for my trip to Bevelle. Can't have the High Summoner or myself come in harms way, can I? I will forever and foremost be a guardian, funny how a pilgrimage can change you on the inside, even if you don't show it on the outside.

010101010101010101010101

Sunlight spilled into the room as the petite blonde readied herself for the day. It was amazing luck that the proprietor of this inn recognized her as a guardian of the High Summoner. She almost didn't get a place to stay at all.

Not much can get this girl down, but by the fourth inn that turned her away because of her… um, heritage, it got downright frustrating. She almost started to cry when a man named Hazis approached her and told her not to be troubled by their inhospitality. "After all, not all of Bevelle is as biased, of course not all of Bevelle is as orderly as this part either." That last phrase of his, confused Rikku, but she didn't show it. It was starting to get into the early part of the evening and she really needed to freshen up before the evening tide came in bringing her dearest friends with it.

When the man, Hazis, started to lead her into a part of town that wasn't as well kept as the rest of the city, she didn't worry. She didn't even worry when she started to hear the talk of people that were obviously dockworkers and the bottom of Bevelle's social ladder. She did start to worry, when she was shown one of the most run down inns in the city. This place couldn't possibly be safe for her or Yuna, not with all the hostilities that have been happening!

Stepping inside, however, she was immediately reminded of home. There was at least a dozen Al-Bhed in here, some half Al-Bhed and about twenty others that looked to be Bevelle born and bred. No fighting, though. Singing, laughing, children playing under the tables, this 'inn' was obviously the neighborhood-meeting place to unwind after work, and the bottom 'tavern' part of this inn had to be the area soup kitchen, cause of the line of people joking and waiting for their turn to get some food. Amazing is what it was! She suddenly realized that the entire room had fallen silent and was staring at her and Hazis as he introduced her.

Everyone suddenly wanted to shake her hand. Some of the people around her own age, all talking at once, was trying to tell her that they even remembered Yuna when she was small and wow did Rikku sure look like the high summoners mom. 'Well duh, she was my aunt.' She remained quiet, not speaking that sentence out loud. Thankfully, the women shooed the men and children away so Rikku could get settled into her room. And what a room it was. Who knew that such a shabby neighborhood could boast such a clean and comfortable sleeping area, and the people were great!

All that was several hours ago, and Rikku just pondered her good fortune of that find. 'Now if I can just convince Yuna and Lulu that we really need to stay there instead.' She wasn't to worried though, knowing Yuna's do good side; all she would have to do is tell them what happened to her in the more 'respectable' side of the city. And where Yuna decided to go, Lulu would most definitely follow.

The warning bell sounded, alerting the dockhands that the vessel they had been waiting for is now approaching. Thankfully it was already getting late and the surprise of Yuna being there will not draw too much of a crowd to fight away from.

It was still more of a crowd that any of them would have liked, though. Rikku noticed grimly that Yuna was still very pale, and looked too not gained any weight back. 'Can't let that spoil the visit!' She did manage a rushed explanation, as she rushed her cousin and friend towards 'Cheap-side' Bevelle, as the locals called it.

The force of their reaction almost knocked her down.

"They didn't," hissed a very pissed black mage. Lulu never missed a step, though, in following Rikku towards the end of town.

"Of all the nerve…" was what Yuna started to say until she noticed the direction Rikku was leading her in. Her steps started to slow down as long buried memories started to fall on her. There was the store that the nice people always gave her a treat, on her mom's shopping days. Over there was where the local school used to be, she even started to attend until the local priest informed the teacher she was a half-breed. The others had stopped and looked at her with worry, and the summoner shook off the memories, good and bad, and started to follow once more.

Having arrived at the inn, both Lulu and Rikku watched Yuna with curiosity. Unidentified emotions would flash across her face and disappear just as suddenly. A brown-headed young woman, with green swirly eyes that belied at least a small amount of Al-Bhed blood, came up behind Yuna.

"Well, well, well. Our Captain Mischief has returned." Yuna turned around in looking confused, her question clearly seen in her eyes.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The young woman feigned deeply hurt feelings; "Oh the times we had, the pranks we pulled, with me chasing after you with our mason jars to gather enough ants to…"

"Fill the local priests bedroom with," Yuna ended with a flash of recognition. "Mandy!" She exclaimed and the two friends who hadn't seen each other in ten years embraced.

"I can't believe you came back to this run down hovel. I would throttle you, but I am to happy to see you again." The girl called Mandy, chocked out. "Mom is going to flip when she sees you." With an evil smile, she handed Yuna a plate, "Quick, stand in line and surprise her! Oh this is going to be great!" She nearly squealed out.

Needless to say, Rikku and Lulu just watched in fascination at all of this. Rikku just murmured, "Who knew?" and Lulu just nodded dumbly, that in it self totally out of her character.

Yuna, having been taken so by surprise, didn't even remember to give proper introductions. 'That will just have to wait until after I catch Ms. Mia's attention. Then I can make up for just dumping Lu and Rikku like that.' She thought with some guilt. Not even an hour back at the place she used to call home and already she was being swept away. She stiffened her resolve, to not let the past affect her so, but at least these memories were good. 'Maybe I can get through this without to much pain, it has been a long time, after all.'

A blonde older woman, without even looking up, poured some soup into the offered bowl. "I don't suppose you can spare some bread with that, or maybe some of your cupcakes. Oh better yet, I always did like your nut bread best." Now that got the woman's attention. Looking up sharply, she dropped her ladle into the soup and looked to almost pass out or cry, or maybe both.

"My god, it can't be." She started, raising her hand to her mouth in disbelief.

Deciding to play it up, Yuna gave herself a good one over and then looked back at the woman with a small smile tugging on her face. "It certainly appears to be." The sarcasm came with ease, she found, something she NEVER used around the others, at least very often, but she knew such a comment would be expected here.

The older woman jerked her apron off and ran around the corner of the bar and embraced Yuna for all she was worth. "By the Fayth, you do look like your mother. What in the world are you doing back in a place like this? Oh, if Jon were still alive he would have a fit. Has Mandy seen you yet?" The storm of question went on from the woman that Yuna used to consider as her second mom. Laughing Yuna answered the best she could before being swept away into the back kitchen. This time, at least she had enough composure about herself to wave her guardians to follow her.

010101010101010101

It was amazing, Yuna seemed to be comfortable and uncomfortable all at one time. This is certainly a side that she never showed us on her pilgrimage, but then again, she didn't have the time to show much of anything on that trip. Lulu just looked amused, as if she knew this side had always existed. I mean, yes, I knew that Yunie had a mischievous streak in her, but she never let it go like this. Wow. I really wish I had the opportunity to grow up with her, everyone here seems to just take this carefree side of her for granted. Well maybe not Lulu, and I certainly don't.

We must have drunk tea and visited well past midnight until Ms. Mia decided that we should all turn in. I was disappointed, these were really great people, compared to the upper class part of town.

Oh and can you believe how nonchalantly Lulu just dropped the bomb on me?

"Oh, by the way Rikku, Wakka and I will be married in a few more weeks and the reason we are here is to make sure we all have our dresses fitted properly." I just sat there with the dumbest expression ever. I just know it. Yuna laughed at me. Laughed I tell you and even Lulu giggled. Geesh, who knew what getting married would do to a normally stoic personality? Lulu then told me about Yuna's reaction, now that got a few laughs from me.

My next surprise came when we were all turning in. No sooner did Yuna lay her head down did Lulu cast one of the most powerful sleep spells I have ever seen.

She just looked at me, allowing the trouble she had been hiding to show through. I must have done the same. If anyone needed to know about the attacks, it was this woman before me. At the same time, we both said,

"We have got to talk."

0101010101010101010101

Well, that is end of chapter three! I hope you enjoy it. My husband and my best friend really like my rewrite so far and I will have the next two chapters ready once they give me the green light. ANY tips are appreciated. I also collect ideas for future stories if you want to pass those along also, hehe. Well please R&R, you know you want to.

Mandyfanforevr-Girl thanks for your review, I had to change the name of Yuna's childhood friend in your honor! Plus it was also a shameless ploy to get you to update your fiction! You can't just leave me hanging girl. Please update please!!!!

I can't find a way to add F-chan, Motet, or Laney1 so sorry guys. I do like the name Laney though… hehe. Besides, I am sure you guys understand if ya'll have read Mandy's fic. Just got to dangle that carrot.


End file.
